Secrets
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn has a secret that Jason wants to discover.


Caitlyn walked into her office early on Saturday morning and threw her green leather bag onto the couch. She had _major_ cleaning to undertake. She started up her iTunes and opened the blinds before she stared reorganizing her desk. As she bobbed along to the playlist and moved on to cleaning off the coffee table, "I Wanna Have Your Babies" came on.

Caitlyn frowned slightly before going along with it. It wasn't that she didn't like the song; she just thought it was sort of creepy. But as she started getting into it, dancing as she started dusting the shelf behind her desk, she found herself thinking of someone.

And then that person burst into the room.

"Caity!" Jason exclaimed as he slammed the door.

She flailed and fell off the stool she had been standing on.

"Caity, oh my god, are you okay? I didn't make you hurt yourself, did I?" he asked as he rushed over to help her up.

She shook her head and pushed away from him. "I'm great. No worries. But tell me, why did you burst in here like that?"

Jason laughed awkwardly. "You remember that Marci girl that works downstairs?"

"The one you dated a few months ago?" Caitlyn said, cutting off the song before Jason could hear the chorus.

"Two dates does not qualify as dating. You told me that. Anyway…I came here to drop something off, and she practically cornered me. So I ran up here because I knew you'd protect me."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Caitlyn asked. "Today's Saturday."

"I smelled your perfume in the elevator?" he said with a shrug.

She turned to face him, giving him an incredulous look. "You know what perfume I wear?"

He shrugged. "You have a lot of different perfumes, but ah…the one you're wearing now is my favorite."

She gave him a long look and shook her head. "You're a rare bird, Jase." She gave him a smile and motioned to her couch. "Feel free to sit down. I'll keep Marci at bay."

"Thanks, Caity. I owe you food," he said as he flopped onto the couch.

Caitlyn laughed. "You've said that on several occasions and you've yet to pay up."

"I have too paid up. There was the Italian place and the Coney dogs and the deli and then the diner at four AM when you got in that fight with your mom and then the—"

"Okay, fine. You've paid me back in food several times. But since this is Marci…"

Jason laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I see your point."

Caitlyn gave him a satisfied smile. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"So where do you want to go this time?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Lovebirds?" she asked, naming the café that they had both fallen in love with when they had discovered it a few months back

Jason grinned. "You picked that just because you know I'd say yes, didn't you?"

She nodded. "But I also happen to know you have a weakness for their cookies." She turned and bent down to pry a binder out from the bottom shelf of her bookcase.

Jason snorted. "I can't believe Betty told you about that," he grumbled.

"She only told me because I was in there the other day buying a box before Jake Ryan came by for his first recording."

"So you buy cookies for _Jake Ryan_ but not me." He crossed his arms and pouted.

She turned from her spot on the floor and glared. "_I_ don't have to butter you up to get you to be nice to me."

Jason laughed and threw a balled-up piece of paper at her. "This is true." He stared at her back as she tried to wedge the binder back onto the shelf. Her shirt had ridden up a little and even though he tried, he couldn't seem to look away. Then he heard her singing something softly and he frowned, trying to place it. It sounded really familiar.

"Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout, Woops, did I say it out loud? How'd you find out? I wanna have your babies, it's serious like crazy, I wanna have your babies, I see 'em springin' up like daisies."

His brow furrowed. _Whose_ babies? Better not be Jake Ryan.

Caitlyn stretched her arms forward and bent over more, causing her shirt to ride up even further on her back as she continued singing.

That's when he saw it.

The little blue and yellow bird carrying one of those hearts made of the clef notes.

Drawn on her lower back.

"Caity?" he asked.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"What's that on your back?" He got up slowly as Caitlyn pulled her shirt down and put her back against the wall.

"N-nothing," she said with a blush.

"Also…what were you singing just now?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Just some stupid song. I don't even know _why _I was singing it really. It just popped in my head."

He gave her a stern look. "Caity…"

"It's that stupid 'I Wanna Have Your Babies' song, okay? Now stop asking me! Geez! You're so insufferable!"

Jason choked on his laughter. "Caity, I only asked you twice. And it was really more like once."

Caitlyn blushed. "Well…you…you…" she sighed. "Oh, I don't even know."

Jason smiled. "And what's on your back?"

If it was possible, she blushed even further. "Nothing. Really."

He raised a brow at her. "Right. Just like you didn't streak your hair with blue and red at camp last summer."

"Why do you always bring up dumbass stuff I've done at camp?"

"Because it's usually pretty cool stuff, in spite of the fact that it gives your mom a coronary."

She smiled. "Well, this is definitely not something I did at camp and I know for sure it will give my mom a coronary…"

Jason suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled the back of her shirt up a few inches. He smirked as he stared down at the bird on her back. "A tattoo? Wow, Caity. That's pretty sweet."

Caitlyn jammed the heel of her boot into Jason's foot and slapped him across the face before she could stop herself.

"Wow, okay. Never doing that again," Jason said weakly as he dropped to the floor.

Caitlyn bit her lip and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, Jase. But…that? Pulling up my shirt? Big no-no. _Really_ big no-no."

His ears turned red. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to see what was on your back, Caity."

"Well, now you've seen it. It's a little blue bird carrying a clef heart. Okay?" Caitlyn said.

"So, you have a tattoo and you want to have someone's babies…what else do I not know about you, Caity?" Jason asked with a smirk, leaning towards her.

She shook her head. "Not answering that."

"Oh, come on," Jason wheedled. "I'll tell you something about me." He pouted and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Yeah, okay. Tell me something highly embarrassing that nobody knows about you." Jason was a celebrity. There couldn't be much, if anything. So maybe she wouldn't have to tell him any of her deep, dark secrets.

"I still sleep with a nightlight sometimes. Especially in hotels while we're on tour," Jason said with a flush.

Caitlyn bumped his shoulder. "I still have the teddy bear my grandpa gave me when I was born."

"I don't like fireworks. They're pretty and bright and all, but they're really loud and they spark and I always think that they might hurt me. I hate being onstage when we use them because it makes it really hard to concentrate on playing."

"I never actually kissed the first boy I played Seven Minutes in Heaven with. I, uh…I socked him instead."

He gave her a questioning glance. "Why?"

"Because he didn't want to actually kiss me. He thought I was a freak. I heard him talk about it to his friends," she said with a shrug. "So, I decided to make his wish come true."

"Well, I don't like ice cream unless it has chunks in it."

Caitlyn's face crinkled up in laughter and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Jase…you're something else."

"Your turn," he said, nudging her shoulder.

"I didn't want to go to Camp Rock my first summer. I wanted to go to a soccer camp."

"I can't really see that…" Jason said.

Caitlyn gave him an offended look. "What? You don't think I can play sports?"

"I don't doubt it…I just can't really imagine you giving up your skinny jeans and boots to run around in the mud and grass."

"I will to prove you wrong," Caitlyn said, hitting his shoulder. "Next secret."

"Um…sometimes I just drink straight coffee creamer if I haven't gone to the store in forever."

Caitlyn smiled. "Which flavor?"

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Uh…I like Amaretto and French Vanilla usually."

She shook her head. "You're going to drink it plain, you drink Chocolate Chip Crème Brûlèe or Marshmallow Mocha."

Jason laughed. "You do it too?"

"Oh, my God. All the time. I've even put it on my cereal."

He smiled. "I'll try it sometime. But…tell me…who's babies do you want to have?" he asked as he leaned over her.

Caitlyn flushed. "I told you already. It's just a song. I don't actually really want to have someone's babies…right now at least. Besides…he uh…he'd probably freak."

Jason raised his brows and tried to smile. "So…you already have a baby daddy picked put. Who's the lucky guy?"

She shook her head and pulled her knees under her chin. "Nope. Not telling."

"Come on, Caity. We're friends here, right? I mean, you know about my nightlight thing…"

She gave him a reproachful look. "Yeah. We're _friends_. I'm not talking about boys with a friend," she said as she got to her feet.

Jason frowned. Obviously he had done something wrong. "You talk to Mitchie and Ella…"

"Because they're _girls_, Jase. I don't like talking to boys about other boys."

He got up and sat down on her desk in front of her. She gave him an agitated look and tried to tug a stack of papers out from under him.

"You're really damn annoying sometimes, Jase. I love you and all, but god."

"You…_love_ me?" Jason asked, getting to his feet.

Caitlyn's face went bright red and she threw the papers back onto the desk. "You just can't be a normal person and get mad that I called you annoying, can you?"

Jason smiled. "Have you ever known me to be normal, Caity? Ever?"

She spluttered for a moment before stomping her foot. "Just…stop with the smiling and the difficultness and the looming, okay?" she said as she gathered up the papers she had scattered and went over to her file cabinet.

"Looming?" Jason asked innocently, walking over to where she was flipping through the folders and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, looming," she said with a wave of her hand.

"So I'm looming…" Jason said as he followed her out of her office and into the reception area.

She stopped suddenly and Jason bumped into her. She turned around and glared at him. "God, Jason. What will it take for you to _stop_ following me and asking me questions and being all annoying and shit?"

"Just tell me your dream impregnator and I'll leave you alone."

Caitlyn blushed and dragged him back into her office. "That's going to be hard to do…"

"What is?" Jason asked.

"You leaving me alone after I tell you my dream impregnator."

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

She punched his shoulder hard and shoved him. "Do you really not get it, Jason? Really?" she shouted.

"Um…"

"It's you, you blasted idiot. God."

"It's…me?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't even know _why_," Caitlyn said angrily. "I mean, you're so dense that you probably wouldn't even be able to tell that I was pregnant."

He grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again. "Believe me Caity, I think I'd be able to tell if you were pregnant and I was the cause."

She looked up at him and quickly pulled her wrist away. "This conversation is getting is getting ridiculous. Let's just forget that this ever happened, okay?"

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from leaving. "Why, Caity. Why is this ridiculous?"

"Because…because…well…because."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her against him. "Yes, that's a great explanation. You totally have me convinced."

"Could you let me go so I can answer the question?" Caitlyn asked, pushing away from him.

Jason smirked and held up his hands in surrender. "Answer away."

She glared at him and walked back to her desk. "You know why my tattoo's a bird, right?" she asked.

"Because it's cute and not a butterfly?"

"HOLY SHIT, JASON!" Caitlyn screamed, throwing her pencil cup at him. "I _like_ you, okay? I probably even love you sometimes when you're not pissing me off with your incredibly frustrating obliviousness. There is a bird permanently inked right above my _ass_ because they're your favorite animal. I would love to have your children…" she said with a blush. "_Someday in the future. Not now._"

Jason blinked at her a few times before smiling. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Caity."

She shook her head and hid her red face with her hair. "Stop being a dork, Jason."

"Well, you see Caity, that's like me leaving you alone now that I know you want me to give you babies. Impossible."

Caitlyn blushed and threw an empty water bottle at him. "Can we just stop bringing that up? It's really, really embarrassing and I don't want to think about it right now."

"No. We can't stop," Jason said, making his way towards her.

"I-I-I…" Caitlyn said as she backed away from him.

"Don't run from me, Caity…you know I'll catch you in the end," Jason said with an evil grin.

"_Jason_," she whined, trying to push him away. "You're giving me the creeper look. You know I don't like the creeper look."

"You like the creeper look when I give it to you. I know because you're giving me the smile."

"What smile?" she asked as he back came into contact with the wall.

"_That_ smile," he said, pointing at her face.

She slapped his hand out of the way. "Stop being smug. It's unattractive."

"I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree, this time, Caity," Jason said as he pressed himself against her.

"I…I…you _would_ say that."

Jason laughed and tilted her chin up. "You know me too well."

She smiled up at him softly. "And I'm the only girl that can say that with absolute certainty."

Jason grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Yep."

Caitlyn laughed. "Can you kiss me now? For real?"

He nodded. "Most definitely," he said, sliding his hand around her neck and pulling her close as he covered her lips with his.


End file.
